A Possible Mystery
by captainkodak1
Summary: A new story by the Captain and really my first Crossover. I hope you enjoy.


A Possible Mystery

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Kim turned the wheel of the Sloth as they rode down a path toward what seemed to be an old home deep in a tropical forest on a island deep into the Pacific Ocean. The front gate hung on rusted hinges. A tall masonary wall disappeared into the brush and woods on each side of the driveway Wade had checked the island history and found that it did not belong to any country but appeared to have been privately owned for years. Over the years between transfers of title and purchases it appeared to belong to no one. Anyone who did know about it didn't want it and told stories to prospective buyers that caused them to forgo any purchase. The place was the subject of a lot of rumors and stories from the people on neighborhing islands. Everyone stayed away. No one in the family appeared to be living now. The old home looked just like a set from some old horror movie. Ron shifted in his seat next to her. There was an old sign with the door hanging open and vines growing all over it. The name "Moreau" showed through the vines and rust.

"uhhh, KP? Are you SURE this is the place? I mean could Wade have been wrong?"

Kim glanced over toward him just for a split second.

"Ron, just when had Wade EVER been wrong on anything?"

Ron looked around and seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"Let see there was the time... nah that was me that got that wrong. Then there was the time... nope that was me again. How about when he got all crazy for Monique?"

Kim giggled.

"Okay, maybe a little misguided, or a little overboard brought on by someone else's ideas!"

Ron blushed slightly. It was he that had tried to help Wade in his pursuit of Monique. Most of the things that had gone wrong HAD been his ideas and not Wade's. Kim continued talking when she realized about what he might be thinking about.

"But, I have never known Wade to be completely wrong on anything. Somebody sent a message to the website asking for help investigate some strange occurrences. Someone has seen some strange creatures around here and apparently the whole place is haunted with ghosts. Some weird scientist doctor used to live here years ago."

Ron grinned.

"As weird as Drakken?"

Kim giggled.

"No not really. Actually a little weirder from what Wade told me."

Ron glanced out of the window.

"Talk about 5 miles of bad road, this place is not cool."

Kim giggled.

"Well, we are on an island and the road has been a little rough."

At that moment the Sloth hit a rather deep pothole hidden in the deep grass that filled the path they were traveling. Kim let out a slight screech while Ron screamed. Only the special suspension of the Sloth kept the Sloth from bottoming out. Kim slowed even more as she reached out and activated the touch screen controls of the Sloth. She quickly selected a heavier suspension setting and started a scanner that would scan the road in front of them. Pushing a errant lock of hair from her face she glanced over at Ron.

"Okay this is a bad road and that place looks about a welcoming as a porcupine at a nudist colony. At least we will have someone else helping on this one. Wade said another team has been asked to help. They seem to have some experience in investigating stuff like this."

Ron glanced over at her.

"Really? Who is that?"

Shaking her head Kim continued to watch ahead as they made their way up the long path to the house.

"Wade, didn't say. Just that they would meet us out here later."

The path cleared a little and Kim sped up when she could see the path better. Within a couple of minutes they were pulling to a stop in front of the old home. It was quite large Victorian style home, the exterior was weathered and paint was peeling in large sections. A few of the windows were boarded up as was the front door. They got out of the Sloth and gazed up at the wide steps that lead up to the front door. Vines crossed over the steps and entwined up the handrails. Kim put her foot on the first step and started up the steps. As the first step took her weight it cracked and snapped dropping her foot to the ground through the rotten remains of the wood. She wobbled for a moment before turning back to look at Ron. He shrugged his shoulders and started forward, she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"And just what are you doing. The steps are rotten."

Ron looked carefully at the steps.

"It's all about weight KP."

Kim replied with enough steel in her voice to make a battleship.

"Oh really? And just what are you saying about MY WEIGHT? And think REAL hard before you answer that."

Ron smiled.

"Just watch KP."

He placed his foot carefully on the step a few feet to her left and started up the steps. The wood groaned but did not break or even crack as he made his way up the steps. She noticed that he was looking down all the time and walking in a very narrow line up the steps. When he got to the top he turned around and looked at her.

"Booyah, the Ronster is King of the Steps."

Kim uncrossed her arms as she looked at him.

"Okay King just how did you do that?"

Ron pointed down to the steps.

"Just put your feet the same place I did. Look for the nails in the wood where the steps are nailed to the risers."

Kim placed the palm of her hand to her head. Of course, by walking up the steps on the risers there was a lot of wood under your foot. Where she had tried the first time was right in the middle between two risers. The rotten step had easily broken under her weight. Looking down, she followed his imprints of his shoes in the dirt and leaves up the steps. When she reached the top she pressed her finger against his chest.

"Okay Naco-boy. Points to you for that one. Where did you learn that?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Well remember a couple of summers ago when my folks wanted me to go with them to Gramp's place. Well Grandpa was working on some steps to the old house when we got there. He showed me that little trick."

Kim remembered the time she had met Ron's grandfather. He was a rather rustic older man who had made his own way in the world. The man had survived Nazi Germany and many other hardships. He reminded Kim of one of men on that mountain man show that Ron like to watch on one of the cable channels. She turned and faced the door with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess we need to get inside. Any ideas?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's try the door."

He walked over and pulled on one of the boards across the door. It came off easily. He pulled on the other one and it came off easily too. Kim stepped up beside him and pushed on the door. It remained closed. She got ready to kick the door in when Ron stopped her.

"Wait a sec KP."

He reached over and tried the door. The knob turned but the door still would not open. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron! It's stuck now let me have another crack at it."

He held up his hand for a moment.

"Hang on a sec KP. Let's look around. Maybe someone left a key or something?"

Kim looked around at the dilapidated home.

"Ron, no one has been here in years. Besides just where do you think they would hide a …."

Kim stopped talking when Ron stepped back from the door and pulled up the old rotten doormat in front of the door. Under the remains of the doormat was a old rusty key. Ron picked it up and put it in the keyhole on the door. He had to rattle it around for a moment when there was a pop and the door swayed inward. Ron turned to look at Kim. Her responding glare told him that if he made one comment that he would greatly regret it. Stepping aside he ushered her through the door. She gave him an elbow as she walked past but followed up with a quick kiss behind merrily proud eyes.

"That's my step-upable partner that did that."

They entered through the door and started to search around. Ron ran his finger across a table beside the door and left a long streak in the dust. Rufus slipped out of his normal pocket hiding place and climbed onto Ron's shoulder, then he let out a sneeze that nearly blew him off of his perch on Ron's shoulder.

"Hrk! Dusty!"

Kim glanced around. Rufus was right, the home was very dusty. They were standing in an open foyer where a double spiral stairway gave access to the second floor. Under the stairs at the rear of the foyer was a long hall that appeared to lead to the rear of the house with several doors on each side.

"Well, do we start upstairs or downstairs?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's start on this floor first. You take the back, I'll take the front."

Ron nodded.

"Okay KP. I'll scream if I see anything."

At that moment a big spider ran across the floor. Ron spotted it and let out a screech as he jumped up on a chair. The chair promptly broke and dropped him to the floor in a large cloud of dust. When the air cleared Ron saw Kim standing there staring at him while her arms were crossed across her chest. Rubbing the back of his neck he stood up.

"heh, heh, I saw something."

Kim rolled her eyes as she turned around and opened the door to the right of the front door. Ron put his hands in his pockets and started whistling as he headed for the rear of the home. Kim noticed that she had entered what appeared to be the parlor. There were a number of old chairs around a fireplace. A tarnished silver coffeepot and serving set lay on the table in front of the chairs. Cobwebs covered the candlesticks on the walls. Stepping carefully into the room, she felt the heavy carpet under her feet. A large portrait of a stern looking man loomed over the fireplace. She shivered a little as the portrait seemed to leer down at her.

Stepping around the chairs and the table she crossed the room and pulled the drapes apart to let more light into the room. Dust cascaded down forcing her to cough and wave the dust away from her face with her hand. The windows were dirty and the boards outside the window limited the light but at least it was brighter in the room. Books lined a number of bookcases along the far wall, she didn't recognize any of the titles. Turning around she made her way out of the room and across the hall. She could hear the banging and clanging of pots and pans coming from the rear of the house. A smile crossed her face. Leave it to Ron to find the kitchen. She turned the knob on the other door across from the parlor. She entered the room she assumed was the family room. It was as not ornate as the parlor and had rather plain furniture. A very old tv sat against the far wall and small black and white pictures hung on the walls. She spun around when there was a creak behind a cabinet door on the wall. She slowly walked over the cabinet and flung open the door. There was a squeaking crash and everything went dark.

Ron walked down the hall past several doors. When he reached a door near the rear of the home Rufus squeaked and pointed to a door to the left. He looked at his little friend.

"You sure?"

Rufus nodded.

"Ahuh, ahuh."

Ron turned and reached for the door knob.

"Your nose has never let you down before."

Ron opened the door to a large kitchen.

"BOOYAH, Rufus scores a kitchen. Let's check this place out."

Rufus hopped down and started to check out the cabinets as Ron headed for a promising door on the back wall that was partially open. That was when they heard something go bang near the front of the house. Ron and Rufus froze for a moment and before Ron could call out for Kim they heard voices and the front door opened Rufus ducked into one of the cabinets while Ron quickly opened the door he was headed for. It turned out to be the pantry, pushing the door closed behind him and tried to be as quiet as he could. There were voices in the hall but he could not hear them clearly. Then there were several footsteps in the kitchen. It sounded like a person and maybe something like a dog. A voice came out.

"Cool, a kitchen. Maybe we can find something to eat."

Rufus tucked himself behind a bag of flour when the cabinet he was in swung open. A large dog nose entered and started to sniff around. At it did the nose hit a can of pepper and knocked it over. Pepper filled the cabinet. The dog sneezed blowing over the bag of flour, covering Rufus in white and blowing Rufus around in the cabinet to land on the dog's nose. The dog yelled and pulled his nose out of the cabinet. Rufus saw a tall young man about Ron's age standing with the dog in the kitchen, he wore a ratty green t-shirt and had a goatee beard. The dog appeared to be a great dane. The dog looked cross-eyed at Rufus and started to yell something like

"Raggy Raggy he got me, he got me."

Rufus flew off the dog's nose and slid across the table. Ron heard the hollering and flung the door open. At that moment a tablecloth fell from a shelf and covered him head to foot. He stumbled into the room to try and help his friend. He heard someone yell.

"Zoiks, a ghost. Run Scob."

Ron tripped over the tablecloth and fell to the floor as he heard the guy and the dog run screaming from the room. Running over to Ron, Rufus pulled the tablecloth from his head and pointed out the door.

"Kim,Kim"

Ron looked at Rufus.

"You are right pal. Let's go help KP!"

Running out into the hall they saw a group of people standing around Kim who was sitting on the floor. The guy his age was standing there next to a great dane. There were also two girls about he and Kim's age along with another guy. The first girl was shorter than the other with brown hair and glasses and was wearing a yellow-orange sweater with a skirt. The other girl was blonde and was wearing a purple dress. There was another guy with them. He was also blonde and was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. Ron was getting ready to go monkey when Kim called out to him.

"Ron, it's okay they are friends, they are the other team."

Kim heard voices before she opened her eyes, moaned and rubbed her head.

"What hit me?"

Kim heard a girl's voice.

"Are you okay?"

Kim looked up to see two girls and a boy about her age standing over her.

"Yeah I think so, who are you? I'm..."

A short girl with glasses spoke up.

"There's no need for to introduce yourself Miss Possible. We know who you are. I am Velma, this is Daphne and Fred. We are part of the other team. Shaggy and Scooby are taking a look over the house mainly the kitchen."

About that time Kim heard some yelling and another young man and a large dog came running up the hall.

"There are ghosts in this place."

The girl called Velma shook her head.

"I don't think so Shaggy, you probably just ran into the reminder of the team we are supposed to meet out here. This is Kim Possible."

Shaggy stopped and stared for a moment.

"Like THE Kim Possible. Oh this is so cool. Wait that means her partner is..."

Ron pulled the tablecloth from over his head and grabbed Rufus from the table.

"Where did they go pal?"

Rufus pointed out the door

"KIMKIM!"

Ron's face turned stern for a moment and his hair started to get wavy.

"KP!"

Running from the kitchen, he turned at the door and ran up the hallway. He could see Kim sitting on the floor with a group of people about their age. There were two guys, two girls and a large great dane. They didn't appear to be a danger to Kim as she was actually smiling at them. Trotting up to her he knelt on the floor by her side as she held her head.

"you okay?"

Kim gave a little wan smile.

"Yeah, just got hit in the head. I am not sure with what right now. When I opened my eyes, Velma, Daphne and Fred here had already helped me out here."

Velma nodded to Kim.

"We came in and found you in the front room here. Apparently you opened the hidden closet where the old style fold-down ironing board was stored. It folded out when you opened it up and it hit you on the head but not too hard. You were coming to when we found you. We thought you might be a little more comfortable out here."

Ron snickered.

"You lost a fight with an IRONING BOARD? Just wait till I tell Monique."

With a slight growl she glared at him.

"One word in relation to an ironing board and that Itchy and Bitey cartoon and no kisses for a long time."

Grinning Ron stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

"No prob KP."

Using his hand Kim pulled herself up to her feet to face the others.

"Well I guess introductions are due. Ron this is Velma, Fred and Daphne. I haven't met this other fellow and this rather large dog."

Fred stepped forward.

"This is Shaggy and Scooby. You must be Ron Stoppable. We have heard a lot about you."

Shaggy's mouth fell open.

"Ron Stoppable, the partner to Kim Possible, as in the dude who created the most perfect food in the world. Scob, do you realize who he is? This is THE RON, the man who created the NACO!"

Scooby jumped over and began to kiss Ron's foot and began to bow. Shaggy stepped over to shake Ron's hand hard.

"DUDE, this is FANtasTIC. I get to me you. Like I have been a fan of yours for a long time."

Ron shook Shaggy's hand.

"Thanks dude. Let me introduce my pal Rufus."

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket to face Scooby. Scooby gave him a sniff.

"Rello"

Rufus hopped on to Scooby's nose.

"Hrk, Hello."

Fred shook Ron's hand and then Kim's.

"We got a message to meet another team here so I guess you are the other team. Any ideas what this is all about?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"We got a similar message so we really don't know much more than you. Why don't we look around some more and see if we can't find something about what is going on."

Fred nodded.

"That's cool. Why don't we split up. Shag and Scooby can go with Ron and Rufus and Kim you can join Velma, Daphne and myself."

Kim nodded.

"That sounds good. We will take the upstairs and they can take the downstairs area."

Be be be beep

Be be be beep

Kim raised her arm and activated the device. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Kim, I just got a message from the same account that sent you there. I was asked to tell you to go out on the front porch. Apparently the person has sent package by the new Congo World Wide Drone Delivery. I didn't even know they had it operating yet. But it should be landing soon.

Kim glanced around at the group and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay Wade, we're heading that way. Any idea why the secrecy?"

Wade shook his head.

"No idea right now Kim other than the one's responsible wanted to really keep everything secret. Wade out."

The screen went blank as Wade signed off.

The group made their way out on the porch to hear the sound of a large drone approaching. It hovered at the top of the steps and dropped a large box on the porch. With a loud roar the drone hovered out from under the porch and disappeared into the sky.

Fred stepped over and picked up the box and a letter stuck to the top. He handed the letter to Velma who opened it.

"It says to go into the front parlor and open the box and put the contents on the table."

Fred led the way into the parlor and opened the box. Everyone gasped when the contents were revealed to be a crystal ball on a mount. Fred set the crystal ball on the table and stepped back. A smoky cloud filled the interior until a face appeared.

Shaggy and Daphne exclaimed.

"Vincent Van Ghoul?"

The face turned to the group.

"Ahh, Shaggy and Daphne, so I am remembered. Nice to see you again. Now to business. I called you and your friends here as I need your help in solving this mystery. While I know the five of you are really capable of solving the case, I am afraid for your safety as this will be dangerous. That is why a dear friend of mine suggested the other members of our assembled group."

Van Ghoul's face turned and looked toward Kim, Ron and Rufus.

"Ah, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable and the renowned Rufus. Your reputation precedes you. While your abilities to help solve the case are undoubted I ask for your assistance because the two of your are quite able to handle any dangerous situation."

Van Ghoul smiled.

"I have asked for you to be here for addition protection. Fred, Velma and Daphne are good, but I doubt they would be able to handle the creatures similar to that the two of you have taken care of before. Also, you with your friend Wade will be a great asset to solving the situation."

Ron grinned.

"Did you hear that KP? We are the hired muscle on the mission! A-booooyah!"

Rufus jumped up on Ron's shoulder and growled as he flexed his muscles.

Fred and Daphne stepped forward.

"Hey we did pretty good against all those monsters before. Daphne even took care of the great big knight that time."

Van Ghoul nodded and as he smiled.

"Yes, I know but Kim and Ron have equipment and abilities greater than anything else known to man. Remember it was they who turned back the alien invasion."

Van Ghoul turned back to Kim before she could also protest.

"And Miss Possible. I have no doubt that you would be able to also solve the missions. But this situation will require all of your abilities. While you took down the aliens, you haven't had a lot of experience in dealing with those of the spirit world."

Kim calmed down a bit.

"Okay, we understand but you said a friend of yours recommended us?"

Van Ghoul nodded and another face appeared within the smoke in the ball. It was the face of Senor Senior Senior.

"Greetings my young friends. Vincent's family and mine have been friends for centuries. We are bound together by both blood and camaraderie. When Vincent mentioned that he afraid for the safety of his team I offered the suggestion that we contact you to join them. While Vincent will be the more ghostly part of your support I shall be the more earthly. I have set up two accounts with cards available for each of you. They literally have no limit so that you have unlimited funds to help solve the situation."

Kim looked around the room and at the group then asked the question.

"What is the situation?"

Van Ghoul appeared beside Senor Senior.

"There have been reports of ghosts mainly of a mad scientist that used to live on the island. Someone is trying to keep people off of the island while searching the island for something. The former scientist was considered quite mad and was said to have researched changing animals into a mixture of animals and men."

Ron turned to Kim.

"Sounds almost like DNAmy."

Senor Senior gave a slight nod.

"A very good thought Ronald. Amy has not been seen in quite some time and this is something that would attract her. Please be careful my young friends. Amy may be a little odd but she could be very dangerous."

Van Ghoul nodded.

"I agree with my friend. Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velama, Scooby please be careful and use all you have learned to solve this mystery of what is going on. I would suggest you use the house as a place to stay. There are several bedrooms and the kitchen should still work. We will be sending fresh supplies for you. Good luck."

The smoke disappeared and the crystal ball cleared. Fred looked around.

"Well we might as well get settled in. Let's take a better look at the house and decide where everyone is going to stay."

Kim nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't Ron, Shaggy, Scooby and Rufus check out the first floor and kitchen. The rest of us will check out the second floor."

* * *

I hope you like my new story. This one came to me recently and I thought I would take a chance. I grew up watching Scooby Doo and the gang and thought maybe the two groups should team up. I know some might catch the reference to the name of the scientist and I thought DNAmy would be the perfect setup for the matching part of the story. Let me know what you think.

This is the Captain,

Roger and Out,

Right hand salute.


End file.
